


Unbeatable - I is for Insult

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frtiz is angry at Sharon, but things don't really go the way he wants to.<br/>Written for the ABC challenge<br/>For margotgrissom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbeatable - I is for Insult

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine

“You’ll never be like her, you know,” Fritz snapped, slamming the door closed. Sharon Raydor, _that woman_ , merely looked up from the files she had been studying, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised and her green eyes flashed as she looked at him over the rim of her glasses. Damn her and her expensive clothes, her high and mighty attitude that somehow gave the right to pull the exact same shit as Brenda had, only Sharon got away with it.

 

“Like whom, Agent Howard?” the captain asked slowly, the words rolling off her tongue as if she tasted each syllable before she spoke it out loud. She wasn’t an idiot, she could probably see that something was off, sense his anger, but she seemed utterly unimpressed by it. She worked with Provenza and Flynn all day, she was most likely used to pitiful tantrums, but Fritz couldn’t stop herself. Only one woman was allowed to get under his skin like this, and she was currently holed up in Georgia.

 

“You know damn well who. You’ll never be like Brenda, no matter how hard you try.” He stepped closer to her desk and almost sat down in one of the visitors’ chair before he decided that he liked standing up. He was towering over her like this, forcing her to look up at him. Sharon however leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs, causing her skirt to ride up her thighs, a fact that Fritz actively ignored, a small, a malicious smirk playing on her lips.

 

“I know I won’t. But is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?” Fritz opened his mouth and shut it again. He didn’t know. He honestly didn’t know. Sharon regarded him with smug expression that was barely hidden by her mild curiosity as she lazily trailed her hand up and down her thigh. She would never be as good at squeezing out confessions as Brenda. She lacked the ruthlessness and she would never give up her precious rulebook in the blink of an eye, the way Brenda had. She would never be as cunning.

 

On the other hand, Sharon would never find herself on the other side of a federal lawsuit because of her conduct. She would never be responsible for the death of a man because she had purposely arrested him under the wrong name. She’d never be responsible for a death unless it was absolutely necessary. Her conscience would be so much clearer than Brenda’s. He honestly didn’t know if his words were meant to be an insult or a compliment. They could be either.

 

He had stormed in wanting to rattle her. He could fly off the handle with her, knowing that he wouldn’t have to face her at home later. He had simply barged into her office, saying the first thing that came to mind, hoping to get rid of the frustration that had been building the entire day, every time she had blocked his investigation, refused to give up evidence. He was used to Brenda shouting back at him. He should have known that it wouldn’t impress Sharon, that she’d unravel him with just a few words.

 

“Either way, I doubt Brenda Leigh would be very appreciative of your words or your tone for that matter,” Sharon said calmly, still very innocently tracing circles on the exposed skin of her thigh with a fingernail. She was so very cool and collected. It was maddening. He could understand why the woman had nearly made Brenda yank her hair out at times. No wonder it had taken them almost three years to build a precarious friendship.

 

“Do no talk about Brenda like you know her,” he snarled, placing his palms on the desk and leaning forward, something that would come off as threatening. Except that Sharon had dealt the better part of her career being threatened by people, so his little move didn’t have the desired effect on her. Slowly she uncrossed her legs and moved to stand, mirroring his stance, leaning on her desk, her face a mere inches away from his.

 

“Agent Howard, you have no right to talk to me like that. You might have gotten away talking to the head of Major Crimes like this when you were sharing her bed, but you are in my office now, on my jurisdiction. Tread carefully.” Her voice was low, menacing, but her face didn’t betray anything. She gave him the same cool look she normally reserved for suspects and officers under investigation. She dared to bring his relationship with Brenda, to imply that his conduct hadn’t been proper. He felt his blood boil.

 

This close Fritz could see the lines on her face, those wrinkles around her eyes that betrayed her age, how her lipstick had faded slightly after the long day she’d had. He could see the grey flecks in her eyes, the grey hair at her temples, she needed to visit a hairdresser again. He could feel her breath on his face, smell the faint traces of her perfume. She didn’t back away when he leaned in a little closer.

 

“Brenda was right. You are a bitch.” He practically spat the last word and finally he got a reaction. Sharon narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, but otherwise she remained completely composed. It was small, but for someone like Sharon Raydor that was a rather massive reaction and Fritz almost felt proud for having gotten it out of her.

 

“And again, I have to ask you; was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?” This time her words lacked her aloofness. He could feel her anger. It was invigorating, knowing that he had pissed off the unmovable Captain Raydor. Just when he thought he had got her, she moved an inch closer, that deadly smirk of hers back on her face. “Because if that’s the best you’ve got, you’re falling short. My team out there has come up with much more colorful names and it means nothing to me. Sticks and stones, Agent Howard. Sticks and stones.”

 

He balled his hands into fists. She was worse than Brenda. Sharon wasn’t manipulative or cunning and mostly she didn’t go behind his back, She simply said what she thought and she said it eloquently and outright. There was no point in fighting her. Sharon would smack him down with words at every turn. He couldn’t win. She wasn’t going to allow him. He kept looking into her eyes, knowing full well that she wasn’t going to be the one to look away first.

 

Fritz would never understand why he did it, his brain must have momentarily blacked out, because before he knew it, he had reached out and cupped the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her thick hair. He pulled her closer and unceremoniously crashed his lips against hers. Sharon didn’t move. She kept her eyes wide open and her lips still. He could see the surprise and confusion in her eyes, could feel the tension in her neck.

 

Sharon blinked once, twice, her eyes fluttering shut, and then grabbed his tie, pulling him closer as she finally moved her lips against his. The edge of the desk dug uncomfortable against his thighs, but when Sharon’s teeth nipped at his bottom lip, her tongue snaking out, seeking entrance, he completely forgot about that and instantly parted his lips, giving up control of what was happening without a second thought.

 

She was a surprisingly good kisser. For some reason that surprised him. Those few times he had allowed his mind to wander in that direction there had been no kissing, just hard fucking, but from the way her tongue moved and curled, Sharon knew exactly what she was doing and it was turning him on. It could feel himself getting half-hard in his trousers. It was going to be embarrassing to walk out of her office later.

 

If only there hadn’t been a desk between them, Fritz was fairly certain, that despite his marriage, one hand would be under Sharon’s skirt at the moment and the other on her breast. He wanted to touch her, undress her, fuck her until she couldn’t mouth off to him anymore, until the only thing she could say was his name. But there was a desk between them and it restricted their actions and considering his sudden improper thoughts, needing to see the new head of Major Crimes and writhing underneath him, that was probably a good thing.

 

He allowed his hand to cup her cheek, caress her cheek bone. It was intimate, far too intimate, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He wrapped his lips around her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Sharon made a soft sound in the back of her throat. It was more of hum than a moan, but it still spurned him on. Before he could do something however, Sharon pushed him away. Her lipstick was kissed away and her cheeks were slightly flushed, but other than that, she was completely composed.

 

“The next time you either try to insult or kiss me, I will ensure that the only way you’ll ever see the inside of this building again, is in handcuffs. Despite my lower rank, I have far more influence than your wife ever had,” Sharon said, her voice menacing. Fritz felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. He would never get a grip on this woman, no matter what he did, what they did. She would always get the upper hand.

 

Sharon wiped the pad of her thumb over his lips, erasing whatever traces of lipstick she had left on his mouth. Not that it matter a lot, Brenda still wasn’t home, and the Major Crimes men, they had been too busy ignoring him lately, after he had insulted their new boss, they wouldn’t notice either, or at least pretend not to. Sharon pulled her hand away and put it in her pocket as she straightened her shoulders, becoming every inch of Captain Raydor, the wicked witch, the woman that people preferred to never meet in their entire careers.

 

“Now, get out of my office.”


End file.
